Ascendant Rising
by skygunner58203
Summary: -ON HIATUS- See Profile for new story. This one is not abandoned...just on hold.
1. Disclaimer and introduction

Ascendant Rising

Book One: Exodus War

By Skygunner58203

Disclaimer and Authors Note. I do not own several different franchises. These include: Macross, Harry Potter, Bionic Commando, Skies of Arcadia, or any others I may have forgotten to mention. However, the character Sora Hyrin among others are mine. I have taken elements of several shows/books and strung them together in a way that is, I hope, unique. Events known as canon in several areas may have been changed to suit my story. This will be the only dislaimer i put up in this story. I shouldn't need to repeat myself over and over again.

Also this is NOT beta'ed. I don't even really know what a beta does. If anyone can fill me in that would be great. Heck, if I like the idea I may ask for one or two.

I have a basic timeline of events hand written down to help keep me on track in what i hope to be a rather long attempt at fanfiction. Below is a basic rundown of events leading up to the story.

Timeline of Events in storyline history: July 29, 1980 Sora Hyrin born to Hylian father and Meltraedi mother on desert world of Kharak (old Hylian word for Prison) Mother dies in childbirth. Father died during Hylian civil war. Adopted by Saotome family of Macross Frontier fame. Raised alongside Alto Saotome and taught Kabuki.

July 31, 1980 Harry Potter born to James and LIly Potter.

Oct 31, 1981 Voldemort defeated by Harry Potter, James and Lily declared dead though Lily's body was never found. HP sent to Dursleys per normal. Events up until Hogwarts the same as Canon.

Hogwarts: Harry Potter meets Hermione Granger first, thereby changing history as we know it. Both are sorted Ravenclaw. Several Events (canon) sow distrust in Dumbledore. Primary Trio is Harry, Hermione, and Tracey Davis of Slytherin.

August 1993 Sora/Alto rebel against family and join the military academy as Valkyrie pilots. Both excel in courses taken. Sora also takes on training in Magical/non-Magical combat.

December 1993 Second Civil war begins. Hyrin loses left arm and both lower legs in training accident. Chosen to take bart in new Bionics program. Ends war single-handedly two months later. Given the nickname of Bionic Commando, BC for short.

May 1994 Hylians finish construction of first long range FTL colony ship, the Frontier. Sora/Alto fast-tracked through remaining training and transferred to crew. One week after launch, Frontier and a few military vessels are all that remain of the Hylian race. Kharak destroyed by unknown alien race.

May 1995 - End of Hogwarts 4th year Voldemort resurrected - Harry wins tournament, Cedric dead (Canon)

September 1995 - Hogwarts fifth year starts Canon. Frontier develops new prototype jump drives specifically for fighters. Designed with locator beacons in case of emergency.

Story begins in November on board Frontier

Sora Hyrin is an original character I actually designed for the Rifts pen and paper RPG. He has long blood-red hair held in a style similar to Alto's. Eyes are a crystal green in color. His build is only a little bulkier, but this is due to lugging around an extra 200 lbs of metal all the time. He tends to learn languages very quickly and excels in combat due to his rather unique fighting style. Slow to anger but once there, is very difficult to calm down. Takes racial slurs very seriously (HATES them) as he was discriminated against due to his bionics.

I will appreciate any reviews good or bad. I like hearing about whether I'm doing a good job or not. Suggestions are also welcome. For info on what his bionics look like, google images for bionic commando for his arm. For his lower legs, look for images of Vent from megaman zx advent.

Now....On with the show. Please read, review, and most of all...Enjoy.

Skygunner58203


	2. Prologue

Prologue: A letter of Introduction

Its not too often that I'll find myself writing a letter. And I know I've never written one like this before. As I write this I am on my deathbed. I have lived a long, long life of nearly 200 Earth years. I no longer bear the strength to lift the bionics that I was so well known for, and am now bound to my wheelchair. I don't mind, not in the slightest. This letter is written in the hopes that the ones who read this will do as I and my friends did, and follow their hearts. You should never do only what is expected of you. If you do that, you'll never discover what an adventure life truly is.

As the hour of my death approaches, I smile and wait for the blessing of being reunited with my loving wife, Aika. With life as short as it is, you need to grab hold with both hands to that which you hold dear and not let go. For once the opportunity is gone, you may never get it back. I almost lost the woman who would become my wife several times. Each time drove home the need to embrace life and love and never look back. And I didn't...Look back that is. Well, that is a story for another time.

This letter is also a warning. As a veteran of multiple wars, I say this: War is a terrible, terrible thing. Hell, we lost one war before I was ever born. Over three thousand years ago my people took part in an interstellar war...One that lasted for years. The battles were small, usually between a couple of larger ships duking it out at point-blank while their fighters attempted to outdo each other. They were fast, violent, and usually inconclusive. One day though, that changed. My people developed a new type of FTL...the Jump Drive. It had originally given us the advantage. But in our arrogance, we were defeated by the Old Ones, who had been called in to stop us. Defeated, we were banished from our homeworld and forbidden to redevelop the jump drive. Several thousand years later, we had resettled on a desert world that the ancient tongues called Kharak, or Prison. We had several different wars by then and in time we had forgotten our heritage. We redeveloped the jump drive not realizing it had been forbidden. And for our ignorance, Kharak was destroyed. My story begins a couple years later, on board the city ship Frontier. By this time i was quite used to the holographic sky. Readers, I implore you to read my story, written by my granddaughter as I am too old to do much more then talk. Take heed of the warnings and lessons within, and forge your own path.

They once called me the Bionic Commando. My name is Sora Hyrin. This is my story.


	3. Chapter One

"spoken"  
'thoughts'  
"_Transmissions_" "**Computer**"

Chapter One - Can this day get any worse?

"This sucks. Just plain and simple sucks. How in the hell did we manage to pull CAP during a holiday...AGAIN?!" Alto whined for what seemed to be the hundredth time. The car sped through the streets of Island Three, weaving through traffic. Sora just shook his head and cranked the wireless. Keeping his attention on the road, he manuevered the car expertly. Though, if the flashing lights behind him were any indication, the police still didn't get that he wasn't about to change how he drove around.

Pulling over, Sora pulled his ID out and waited patiently to get this over with. The officer in question looked in on them and shook his head.

"How many times is it I've pulled you over this week, Hyrin?" "Lost count after ten...Look, can we get this over with? We have CAP in twenty minutes."

Pulling out his pad, the officer wrote out the ticket and handed it over. "Try, TRY, not to keep this up. If i pull you over again, CAP or not, I'll have to haul you in." With that said, he turned and walked back to the squad car. "Sora, if I get arrested, Dad will KILL you. Not only that, but Sheryl will kill you too, then airlock the remains so no one finds out." "Oh lighten up, Alto. You whine more than Bobby over on the _Quarter_."

Ten minutes later, they walked into the briefing room. "Your LATE, Hyrin...AGAIN." Pointing over at Alto, Sora simply said. "So is he, but you never scold..." "He isn't the one driving. Take a seat, we've got something special lined up for you.

Pointing a small remote at the wall behind them brought up an image of a standard VF-25. "You already know haw to fly these so I won't even go into that." A click caused the image to change and show an unknown and very complicated device. "This, however, is straight from R&D. What your looking at is a new upgrade to your valkyries." "Which is....what exactly? I don't read or speak nerd, sir." The commander shook his head and chuckled. The screen changed again to display the words PROJECT FAR JUMP. "This is your new FTL."

The six pilots in the room went silent.

"I see that got your attention. Yes, its been tested, however its very delicate. A well placed or lucky shot could disable it or worse, trigger it to jump blind. Your mission will revolve around these. As such, you CAP duties today are unique.

"You will jump ahead to scout out the fleet's next jump. The_ Quarter _took damage to its FTL, so it is currently unable to fulfill its recon duties. Hyrin...You and the princess over there will jump out first. You will be followed by Dark Angel squadron..." The floor beneath them rebelled and shuddered, throwing all of them to the floor. "What the...?"

"CONDITION RED. CONDITION RED. _ FRONTIER _IS UNDER ATTACK. ALL VALKYRIES SCRAMBLE."

"Change of plans, then. Get to your fighters. Defend_ Frontier _until we can jump. Then follow to the new fleet coordinates. DISMISSED!"

Within minutes, several dozen ships had already been launched. The space all around the small fleet was filled with tracer fire and blossoming explosions. Sora brought his engines online and checked over super-pack readouts. "_This is Angel Lead to all Angel pilots. Skip formations, razzle dazzle. And for Din's sake, STAY OUT OF FRONTIER'S FIRING ARCS_!" Thumbing his comms, Sora replied, "Gotcha Lead. Frontier control, this is Angel two. Bionics are integrated and I am go for launch." "_You are cleared to launch, Two. Good Hunting_." With a simple thought, the engines flared to full power and the catapult threw him into space...and he immediately veered right to avoid a flak burst. Taking a quick view of the surrounding battle, he dove into the fray, Alto's red and blue valkyrie hot on his heels.

Like most battles in space, the majority if not only sounds one hears are the comms. If you hear anything else...well, that's a good sign your being shot at. Switching over to gerwalk mode, Sora finished off the gunship in front of him and took in the view of the strange cruiser firing on the fleet. 'What the hell is that?'

"Captain. FTL is online. We are green light for jump." "Good transmit jump coordinates to our pilots then make the jump." "Transmitting now, sir. Jumping in 5...4...3..."

Sora turned his head in time to see the fleet wink out of existence one by one. Checking his own computer for coordinates he vaguely heard the call to retreat. "_Well, its about time! Angels, lets get out of here!_" Switching out of Battroid mode, he gunned the engines in an attempt to put some distance between him and the unknown ships. "**Warning...Warning...missile lock...missile lock**..." Alarms blared as his HUD turned an angry red. "**Missile Launch...Missile Launch**..." 'C'mon, c'mon...There!' Triggering the jump, he felt space stretch around him. The missile that had been trailing him impacted just before his ship winked out of existence. Little did he realize, that the impact had knocked his computer offline. Though at this point it wouldn't have mattered. With no time for the automatic safeties to kick in and cancel the jump, Sora and his valkyrie winked out in a flash of golden light...with no coordinates to guide the jump.

C'mon Review. I like reviews. you like reviews. SHARE THE WEALTH!....wait, wrong commercial.


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

My apologies for not Working on this. Real Life has been a complete B****. However, I haven't stopped writing. In fact, check out my profile for a new story. It starts roughly the same, but will follow the story of Skies of Arcadia. Prologue and chapter One are up. 


End file.
